Gorgeous
by madxflower
Summary: Oh you know it's true. I'm obsessed with you. You're the kind of joy I like to break.  Sexual content  not really M-rated, but I make some references.


_Oh you know it's true. I'm obsessed with you. You're the kind of joy I like to break._

His name was Kakashi Hatake, and he has no business fantasizing about his sixteen year old student. Really. It was just sick. Still, here he was, day dreaming about doing certain..._things_ to the pink haired teen. Things he would surely be reprimanded harshly for.

How he would touch her, and make her moan his name so loud it would ring in his ears for hours. Her voice was like bells, and her body, so willowy, so beautiful. He wanted her to be his. The way he needed her, his addiction to her could be classified as obsession to any professional, but he couldn't stop it. The way she worked captivated him. Her eyes were like gems that stared into his heart, and he couldn't stop himself from falling in love. It wasn't lust though. Not yet. But right now, it was lust.

He had no right to think about the girl like this, but dammit if he couldn't daydream, if only just a little.

* * *

><p><em>I turn diamonds into dust, and love to rust. Maybe I will do the same to you.<em>

Kakashi sat in his home, waiting. He didn't know what for. Perhaps for God to come down and smite him?

That would make sense. After all, you can't just get away with a sex dream so easy.

Scratching his silvery mess of a hairstyle, he thought. _I suppose I should burn my sheets now. Get rid of the evidence._

She was too tempting. Way too tempting. He would have to stay away from this girl as much as possible. She was trouble. If she didn't stop with her teasing, something bad could happen. Hell, he might act on his little...desires. The stickiness of sweat lingered on his body and in the air. He was supposed to have self control; a small child shouldn't have the capabilities to do this to him.

* * *

><p><em>Now I must confess; I'm a complicated mess.<em>

He's never been in love before. Kakashi really hasn't even been in lust before. The woman hadn't aroused him, but the thought of sex. Most females he only knew because they were the wives of friends, or from business. However, Sakura was none of those. She was not a teammate in the "were on a S-class mission so listen to what I say" sense. She was more friend than teammate. The two had talked more about his choice in literature than ninja training.

And shit if that didn't turn him on.

To talk with a beautiful girl about a scandalous book, he couldn't help himself but to ask what her favorite was.

"Favorite what?" Her neck tilted, exposing a pale neck as her rosy hair slid forward. His lone visible eye crinkled in return.

"Position, of course." Her demeanor did not change, but for some reason, he thought he saw a blush.

"Anything where I'm on top. It always feels best there."

* * *

><p>Since that conversation, all his dreams had her on top, dominating him. It was one thing to fantasize about a dream Sakura, but the real one was taking it too far. Her soft hands turned calloused from years of training, but what they did stayed the same. The shade of her mouth, the color of her lip gloss. The way her body would move under his. Everything was too <em>real<em>.

* * *

><p>The day when she came over took it too far. She wore fishnet gloves, and her black skirt. Her shirt was the usual red one she always wore, but Kakashi couldn't help but think it looked way too tight. It was trouble. Sakura pushed her way in, demanding to cook for him since "You never eat right, sensei. No wonder you're so slow during training." And God, was that a wink?<p>

She'd be the death of him.

They ate in silence until her foot touched his knee. "Sakura."

She swallowed what was in her mouth, and looked up with all the innocence of a murderer. "Yeah, sensei?"

"Ahem-" His voice cracked. She had no idea what she was doing, did she? "You need to stop, Sakura."

"Stop what?" Her toes wiggled against his inner thigh as she took a sip of water. His back straightened from the usual slouch.

The chair squeaked as he stood up. "Stop." He walked toward the young kunoichi with a glint in his eyes. "Don't start what you can't finish, Sakura."

"Who says I can't finish it, Kakashi?"

* * *

><p>And just like that, they went from teammates to equals to friends to lovers, within the time span of a month. I believe this is all the explanation you'll need Tsunade-sama as to why I didn't show up on time for my shift at the hospital.<p>

Sincerely,

Sakura Haruno  
>Hokage's Apprentice<br>Konoha Hospital

* * *

><p><em>Fuck she's so gorgeous, I just wanna touch her.<em>

Fuck she's so gorgeous, I just wanna touch her.

**Fuck she's so gorgeous, I just wanna touch her.**

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

1)Inspired by Jeffree Star's song, Gorgeous. you need to listen to it if you haven't before.

2)Lyrics arent in order, but i didn't feel like fixing it. so whatever. I LIKE IT.

3)I promised myself I would write SOMETHING over thanksgiving break. D:

4)Review please?


End file.
